I'm the main of a harem, but I'm gay so let's play matchmaker
by quixoticEntity
Summary: Robin has a problem. Somehow, all the boys are in love with her! The girls hate the attention she gets, so what is she supposed to do? The solution: make couples of everyone! Hopefully, her own love won't get lost in the crossfire. (Modern AU)
1. Hatching a plan

Robin sighed. She didn't know how, but somehow pretty much every boy she knew was hopelessly in love with her. Sounds like a dream come true, right? Not to her. The thing was, Robin was a lesbian. She had no interest in boys, at all. Well, ok, Libra was beautiful, and Robin had to admit she did have a crush on the male's feminine appearance. Then she found out he was, in fact, a he. Suddenly, it all made sense. Libra had something particularly masculine about him. Which sounds really weird, now that she thought about it. To make things worse, the only girl who actually liked her, romantically speaking, actually creeped her out. The amount of male adoration she received had, well, a negative affect on her relationships with women. Sometimes, Robin wished she was a guy. They don't care about that stuff. Girls, however, do. It wasn't fun.

Wait, even if the girls didn't like Robin, they would trust her judgment on relationships. After all, she had grown a reputation as a matchmaker (long story. Long, awkward story). And it would be easy to trick the guys into going on dates with them. Then again, why settle on _just_ the guys with the girls? Why not guys with guys? Or girls with girls? She _knew_ some of the other Sheperds were bi, pan, there were even a couple of ace people. Plus, there's no way she was the only gay person.

Robin smiled, she may have found the solution to her problem. But the question was, who to test it on? She had to make sure people trusted her to do this. A calculator smile spread her lips, she should start with the person who trusted her most:

Chrom.

* * *

 **Q: so I haven't see any F!MU harems or many harems at all really, so here we go. Also, you, yes YOU, the reader will get to choose the pairings! I'm going to give you options though, partially so things don't get really chaotic and partially so I can make rarer ships a bit more popular. Hopefully. So, here we go! Also, I will end voting on Thursday, hopefully getting out a new chapter on Sunday or Monday.**

 **Option one** : Chrom x Olivia

 **Option two** : Chrom x Cordelia

 **Option three** : Chrom x Gaius

 _Edit_ : **_due to guidelines voting will be done by poll. For the guest who reviewed before I posted this, I will count your vote. (Chapters should be longer than this)_**


	2. Target 1: Chrom

Robin sat thoughtfully. Of the three people she thought she could hook Chrom up with Cordelia would be the easiest option. Cordelia would easily be convinced once she heard Chrom would be there, but Chrom. . . of course Robin could convince Chrom! She had convinced him to do stranger things. Like pranking Plegia High's principal. Good times, good times. All that was left was to actually set up the date. A restaurant would do. After all, there was nothing like a dinner date to start things off.

 _Later..._

Cordelia started her day off pretty well, she found out she had aced her calculus test, her riding club held it's weekly meeting later that day, and - best of all - Robin had convinced her to go on a date with Chrom. Of course, she had her doubts as to whether or not Chrom would actually show up for the date, he had declared Robin as his ideal woman, much to her chagrin. Not that Cordelia understood why someone would turn down Chrom, but oh well. She just considered herself lucky to have the chance considering her obvious and obviously unrequited crush on the prince.

Chrom, meanwhile, was hoping the blind date Robin was sending him on wouldn't be as awful as the one Emmeryn sent him on a while back. The girl was nice, but she didn't say much, and she was pretty jumpy about the whole thing. Supposedly, she was an excellent dancer but she and Chrom never actually danced so he didn't know. Nevertheless, he went, and there he saw a beautiful girl with rich red hair. Wait, was that. . .

"Cordelia?" Chrom muttered. He quickly sent a text to Robin about this.

Chrom: _Cordelia_ _rlly?_

Robin: _Yeah, didn't I tell you?_

Chrom: _no!_

Robin: _Enjoy your date!_

Chrom swore Robin would be the death of him one day. He reasoned that, because Cordelia had gone through the trouble to show up, he should stay. "Hello, Cordelia."

Cordelia stiffened, "H-hello, your grace," she stuttered, her voice stiff.

Chrom chuckled, "No need to be so formal, it's just the two of us."

Cordelia, blushing, avoided his eyes, "Is it really ok, you are royalty." She muttered the last part.

"Of course," Chrom said, "now look at me, we are on a date."

Cordelia still avoided looking at him, "Whatever you say, your majesty."

Chrom smiled, "Come on Cordelia, look at me," he lifted her head so their eyes would meet. There were tears in the corners of her eyes. He blinked, surprised.

Cordelia quickly wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, this is embarrassing. I don't know what came over me, I guess I'm kind of. . . happy," she smiled, although it seemed forced, "I. . . I have liked you for a long time. . . Chrom, and now. . . I guess I'm just really happy."

Chrom blushed, he had liked Robin for a long time, and he knew what it was like not to have a chance with someone he loved. He did the reasonable thing: he kissed her.

Cordelia blushed, pushing him away, "Are you sure about this? I, erm, don't you like Robin?"

"Robin set this up," he smiled, "so, I think it's fine."

 _Even later..._

Robin smiled, her plan had gone off without a hitch, and that was one less suitor that she had to worry about. Now, who would her next date be? Her spine tingled slightly, meaning someone was there. It was probably Tharja. Why? Why did someone with the body of a goddess have to stalk her? Robin would be content to date Tharja if she didn't know everything about Robin. Including her sleeping patterns. Time to get a stalker off her back. Her next date would be Tharja.

* * *

 **Q: so here you go. Chrom's date with Cordelia. Next up is Tharja! Before I unveil the pairings I need help. I need ideas for date locations so please send some in. I don't want to repeat the same thing.**

 **Option 1:** Tharja x Virion

 **Option 2:** Tharja x Nowi

 **Option 3:** Tharja x Olivia

 **Remember** _voting is done by poll._ **I'm sorry to all the guests reading this but I can't change the rules ;-;**


	3. Target 2: Tharja

Honestly, Robin had no idea how she thought she was going to get Tharja and Olivia together. The latter was really shy, and demisexual on top of that, while the former had a one-track mind for Robin, even though she did have the body of a goddess. She wasn't even sure how she thought Olivia and Tharja could get together. This would take a lot of planning, amd, luckily, Robin was good at planning (she was the top of her tactics class (there were three people in it but still)). Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

Olivia: _ur helping me with chem right?_

Robin smiled, perfect, Tharja was surprisingly good at science, and itwouldn't be too hard to convince both girls to have a study group. One that Robin planned not to attend.

Robin: _Of course. Mind if I bring someone to help?_

Robin's smile widened when her phone vibrated again, this would be easier than she thought.

 _At the library..._

Olivia sat down at her and Robin's usual meeting place confused. This was where they agreed to meet, and Robin was usually early.

"You're Olivia?" A cold voice asked.

"Y-yes," Olivia muttered. She really wished Robin were there, she knew how hard it was for Olivia to talk to people. She turned towards the person talking, it was especially hard with someone as pretty as the person in front of her.

"I'm Tharja," Tharja replied, her voice chilly, "I came for Robin, where is she?"

"I don't know," Olivia muttered.

"Speak up," Tharja said, practically glaring, "I'm getting annoyed," she cackled, "and bad things happen when I get annoyed."

Olivia blushed, this was embarrassing, "I-I said I don't know where Robin is."

Tharja smiled, patting Olivia's head, "Thank you." She wouldn't admit it, but this Olivia was adorable.

Olivia's blush deepened, "It's not a problem."

Their phones rang, signaling they were not properly silenced, alerting the librarian, who chased them out.

"Sorry," Olivia said, after they had gotten away.

"Why? It's not as if you knew," Tharja replied.

"Oh, I guess not, um, sorry," Olivia said.

Tharja frowned, "Stop apologizing. You haven't done anything."

"O-oh, I, uh, c-could you still help me with Chemistry?" Olivia cringed, ready to be rejected.

"Sure," Tharja replied.

Olivia blinked, "Thank you, w-where should we sit?"

"There's a coffee shop, nearby, Robin hangs out there a lot," Tharja smiled.

Olivia's brow furrowed, she was curious what the relationship between the two was, "Oh, ok. I need help with. . ." She listed the problems she had trouble with. Which was a lot.

Tharja frowned, how much time had she spent with Robin? Robin said she had spent a lot of time teaching Olivia but Tharja didn't think it was this bad. Tharja had to get in on these study sessions. More time with her love.

 _Later..._

Robin smiled, her study session plan got the ball rolling. It would definitely take some more time, but with the way Tharja and Olivia were talking by the end, it definitely wouldn't take much. Now, who next. What thorn in her side should she get rid of next? She saw Virion in the corner of her eye but ignored him, hoping he would go away.

"Ah, sweet Robin. What have I done to be blessed with your presence today? Your enchanting beauty simply. . ." Virion rambled about. . . well, Robin tune him out after that. Time to get rid of one the biggest thorns in her side. The next target would be Virion.

* * *

 **Q: poof! Here comes a new chapter. To be clear, the people in the tactics class are Robin (obviously), Tharja (for obvious reasons), and an unnamed freshman boy who wants to have a threesome with both of them. Still need date ideas if you wanna give me those. Now for Virion**

 **Option 1:** Virion x Libra

 **Option 2:** Virion x Frederick

 **Option 3:** Virion x Sumia

 **Don't forget _voting is by poll!_**


	4. Target 3: Virion

Robin smiled, "Thank you, Virion, but I gotta go, otherwise I'll be late to. . . to the magic club!" Robin quickly came up with an excuse. Magic club meetings weren't until six or seven at night. Speaking of, she needed to prepare materials again. She scurried away before Virion could continue. On the way to her room, she ran into Sumia, who almost fell, only to be caught by, surprisingly, Virion. . . Which was exactly what Robin wanted to happen. Sort of. She didn't think this would happen, but it definitely saved her the trouble of having them meet. She also knew Virion would probably start flirting with Sumia, considering what he usually did.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Oh, thank you," Sumia said, a shy smile on her face.

"It was no problem, my dear, but could you do me the pleasure of knowing your name?" Virion replied, already beginning to like her.

"Sumia," she said, brushing the dust off her skirt, "it was nice meeting you. . ."

"Virion, my dear," he said, giving a flirtatious smile, "would you do me the honor of going on a date with you?"

Sumia's face gave away her surprise, "Oh, um, sorry, but no. I. . . already have my eye on someone."

Virion blinked, him, rejected? Impossible? At least in his mind it was. Ah well, perhaps he could still spend time with this enchanting lady, "Would you at least let me help you?"

Sumia smiled, "I'll take that offer," she sighed, "I could really use it. A clutz like me couldn't make anyone like them."

Virion frowned, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, surely you have good traits."

Sumia's frown deepened, "If only. I'm not good at anything."

Virion's frown switched to a smile, "Then allow me to show you how wonderful you truly are."

Sumia blushed, "I really could use the help. . ." she muttered, "I'll take your offer."

Virion smiled smugly, "Of course I'll help you. Come, let's begin," he grabbed her hand, dragging her away.

 _Later..._

It wasn't long until rumors starting circulating that Virion and Sumia were dating. Robin didn't hold stock in such things, but she had to admit, that would make her job easier. She would need to check this out. She thanked the gods that she had a book club with Sumia. The best source was always the origin of the rumor.

Robin: _Sumia, can we change our book club meeting?_

Sumia: _sure! what would be a good time for you?_

Robin: _I'm free most of this week, it's just that I have too much homework to do, so I can't meet you tonight._

Sumia: _how about thursday? i'm busy on friday._

Robin: _That's good, but what's going on Friday?_

Sumia: _you won't tell anyone right? I have a date with virion! he's nothing like what i heard and we really get along. i'm ready to move on from gaius!_

Robin smiled: _Good for you! I hope you have a good date. We'll meet at the usual time, right?_

Sumia: _yep! :)_

Robin sighed, that was great. Now she didn't need to do anything, and could tackle her pile of homework. And that's what she did, until her phone rang. Robin groaned, that was the third time. And she had barely started her calculus! Calculus! Math! Why did she think that was a good idea? who was she kidding, she really wanted to avoid calculus homework. So, she answered.

"Do you know how many times I've called? You know it's rude to keep a lady waiting, and there is the chance I have dire news," Maribelle said, angrily.

Robin sighed, "Yes, Maribelle, I know, but I'm a lady too, you know. Besides, I've barely talked the mound of homework on my desk."

Maribelle clicked her tongue, "Dear, you really shouldn't procrastinate like that. It's better to get your work done early."

Robin rolled her eyes, "Says the one who always puts off English papers."

"Yes, well, I have a request," Maribelle quickly changed the subject, "I hear you're playing matchmaker, correct?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

"I would like you to find someone for dear Lissa. There are plenty of people who would like to accompany her to many events, and I am afraid I have my hands full enough that I can't protect her from such heathens. As it were, I would like you to find someone for her. Of course, I have already compiled a list of candidates," Maribelle explained, getting a bit smug at the end.

"Let's hear it," Robin said. Apparently, she was doing Lissa next.

* * *

 **Q: well, this is a bit later than usual. I blame the holidays. Anywho, Lissa's up, and I still need more date ideas. So please give me some. Sorry for not having the usual no support pairing but I need to start whittling down the guys. That being said, I will always have one homosexual pairing. Even though I am losing more girls than guys.**

 **Option 1:** Lissa x Ricken

 **Option 2:** Lissa x Donnel

 **Option 3:** Lissa x Maribelle

 **Remember, polls are a thing. They're also the way we vote for these.**


	5. Target 4: Lissa

Robin listened to Maribelle's long list of names, but eventually decided none of them were right for Lissa, "Maribelle? Why don't you date Lissa?"

"M-me, well, I, I can't say I thought that was an option," Marribelle managed to stutter.

Robin smiled, she could feel Maribelle's blush through the phone, "Of course. You care about her want more than anyone on that list."

"I. . . suppose you're right, dear, however I do not think Lissa sees me in that way. We have been friends for quite a long time."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "So, you're saying you like Lissa. Like. . . _that_."

"I- ARGH! Curse you Robin, you see right through me," Maribelle scowled on the other end, and her tone was getting sharper.

Robin laughed, "I just happen to know you pretty well."

"Fine, but you are planning a date for me and Lissa, assuming she agrees. Surely, you can do that much correct?"

Robin was about to disagree but Maribelle hung up on her. Plan a date, huh? In less than a day at that. Robin would need to bounce ideas off Chrom later, maybe talk to Emmeryn, too. She couldn't just ask Lissa, she might get the wrong idea, besides, that would mean she would have to call Maribelle and decide something they could agree on. Wait, didn't Maribelle once say something about tea parties they used to have? Now, that would be perfect. After she finished her homework of course.

 _Later..._

"Lissa, my dear, would you, perhaps, honor me with a, ahem, date?" Maribelle said, blushing.

Lissa smiled widely, blushing as well, "Of course! I was hoping you'd ask!"

Maribelle blinked, surprised, "I was unaware you felt that way."

Lissa giggled, "Robin told me about you wanting me to date someone, she didn't tell me who you two decided on, but I was really hoping it would be you."

Maribelle smiled, "Of course, no one knows you better than myself, excluding you and your siblings, of course."

Lissa smiled, "So, when is this date?"

"Today," Maribelle replied, "hopefully Robin will be able to complete preparations by the time we get there."

Lissa frowned, "You mean Robin is setting up our date?"

"Yes, but doing no more than that. I can assure you that she has not giving me any script or something similar to make things move swimmingly," Maribelle said. That was a lie, Robin had sent a script and Maribelle chastised her for thinking these things could be planned.

Lissa looked nervous, "Whatever you say, Maribelle." The last time something like this happened, Emmeryn was pulling chicken feathers out of her hair for weeks.

Maribelle was shocked at what Robin had prepared and so was Lissa. Maribelle smiled, "I didn't think Robin had remembered something so trivial."

Lissa's surprise was blatant on her face, "Maribelle, this, this is just like when we were kids. We would sit and have imaginary sandwiches. . ."

"And we would talk to our stuffed animals, and force Chrom and Emmeryn to join us at times," Maribelle smiled sadly.

"Wasn't it great?" Lissa said, looking equally distant, "what happened? What changed from when we were little kids with big dreams?"

"I'm not sure, my dear, but perhaps we can return to that time, if only for a day," Maribelle said.

"I would love that," Lissa replied.

 _Even later..._

Robin smiled, the date had gone shockingly well. It also prompted some crying on Maribelle's part, but it was perfect. Another job well done. Now what? Who to do next? She looked over her list of candidates, still left without a clue. Maybe she should put all the names on a dart board and use that to decide.

"Robin?"

Robin turned around, quickly hiding the list, "Yes, Ricken?"

Ricken stared at her for a moment, "What did you just hide behind your back?"

"Nothing," Robin quickly responded, "what did you need me for?"

"I heard about your matchmaking shenanigans from Maribelle and, uh, well I need some help," Ricken looked a little nervous.

Robin switched to her own version of a fangirl, "Why, do you like someone?"

"What? No," Ricken replied, quickly being weirded out by Robin's sudden change in character.

"Oh," Robin was disappointed, so much for that happening.

"I need you to find someone for Henry," Ricken said.

"Oh," this time Robin was surprised, "I didn't know you and Henry were that close."

Ricken sighed, "Well, I guess so, yeah. Can you just, you know, find a good match for him?"

Robin smiled, "Easy, don't worry."

Ricken smiled, "Call me when you think of someone. You, uh, have my number, right?"

Robin nodded, prompting Ricken to leave. Well, here we go.

* * *

 **Q: time for Henry. Did I mention he's like my favorite character in the game? Cause, he is. Still need some suggestions for date locations.**

 **Option 1:** Henry x Ricken

 **Option 2:** Henry x Frederick

 **Option 3:** Henry x Panne

 **Reminder: poll voting is how we do stuff. Go to my profile to see it. I realized I never mentioned that before.**


	6. Target 5: Henry

Robin gave it some thought, "How about Panne?"

Ricken nodded, "Ok, do you need help setting them up?"

"Don't worry, Ricken," Robin smiled, "I think it's great what you want to do for your friend," she ruffled his hair, only to have it lightly slapped away.

"I'm not a kid anymore, and I'll prove when I get a little taller," Ricken pouted, exiting the room.

Robin giggled, Ricken was adorable. Now to plan a date between Henry and Panne.

 _Later..._

"I am not interested," Panne said, again.

"Please, Panne," Robin begged. She had already set things up, all that was left was to convince Panne to go ahead with the date.

"No. Do not ask me again," Panne sharply said.

"What would it take to get you to go along with this?" Robin asked.

"Perhaps if it was someone interesting, I would consider it," Panne said, annoyed by the constant pestering.

"I'll take it," Robin said, "come on, it's all ready." Robin grabbed Panne and dragged her.

"I never agreed to this," Panne shot.

"You said you'd consider it and that's enough for me," Robin replied.

Panne quickly stopped Robin, her strength outmatched that of the aspiring tactician, "Why are you so bent on this?"

Robin fell on her back from the force, "Oof! I promised it would worth it, didn't I? I said I would find someone who loves you and is interested in reviving your species."

"You never said any of that," Panne replied, stepping over Robin's body. Robin, not missing a beat, grabbed Panne's leg.

"I told a friend I would, ok? I just don't want to disappoint anyone," Robin almost yelled, "I don't want to be a disappointment," she whispered.

Panne stopped, and not because Robin was gripping her leg like a five-year-old, "Fine. I'll do it. And, to be clear, you're not a disappointment."

Robin smiled, she finally got Panne to agree, even if she ended up admitting more than she wanted to.

 _Even later..._

Panne smiled, contrary to what she assumed, she was actually kind of enjoying this date.

"And I said, you cawed? Nya ha ha, I slay me," Henry said, "y'know, Panne, this is one of the best dates I've had. You don't say I'm annoying like everyone else, and you seem to be enjoying this, which is the best part."

"I suppose I am," Panne said.

"Nya ha ha, good, becaws I wanna go out with you again. And dye my body with the blood of everyone you hate," Henry said.

Panne blinked, Henry definitely wasn't mentally stable, but maybe she could help him, "You don't have to do that. However, there is something that makes me nervous."

"What?"

"I am more human than you, and I am not human."

"What's wrong with that?" Henry asked, innocently.

Panne was taken aback, "Nothing, I suppose, however, shouldn't you have compassion for your fellow man."

"Why should I? People haven't done anything for me. Except for the Sheperds, they're pretty nice," Henry seemed angered by the statement.

"We'll work on it on our next, ahem, date," Panne replied, soothing Henry.

"So, we're going on another date?" Henry said, switching to his trademark smile.

"Yes. We are."

 _Even more later..._

Robin smiled, she hadn't expected the date to go as smoothly as it did. Now, she had to choose who to do next. She set up the dartboard, on her door, successfully hiding it, if someone were to enter. Unless they closed the door behind them. Robin shrugged, that was the best place, considering she had all sorts of strategy sheets on her closet door. Virion would never beat her again. Never. Time for her first target via darts. She threw the dart as her door opened, however it was caught by the person opening it. Frederick held the dart in his hand, standing directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Frederick, don't make me do laps," Robin hastily apologized.

"Whatever do you mean, Robin," Frederick replied, smiling in a way that signaled fear in Robin.

"Nothing, what did you come here for?" Robin quickly changed the subject.

"I wanted to thank you for helped milord find love," Frederick said, "and to request your help finding someone for me."

Robin blinked, "Oh-k, but, uh, why are you asking?"

Frederick sighed, "I have had some, er, trouble with milord and lady Cordelia. Chrom has asked me to. . . get a relationship of my own, to lessen my burdens."

"Sure, Federick, did you have anyone in mind?" Robin cautiously replied.

"I believe your record will allow for my trust in you," Frederick replied, leaving Robin in her room.

Robin sighed, "Time to take Frederick off the board."

* * *

 **Q: I'm sorry to any Gregor fans, but I'm taking him off the list, except for this one with Frederick. I just can't muster anything for an age gap like that ;-; I'm sorry. As for Nowi, she acts too childish for me to really consider her as an adult. It's weird I know, sorry!**

 **Option 1:** Frederick x Say'ri

 **Option 2:** Frederick x Vaike

 **Option 3:** Frederick x Gregor

 **Yeah, this is the only Gregor thing I could really do so... Sorry! Poll will be on my page so don't forget to vote**

 **Happy new year everyone!**


	7. Target 6: Frederick

This was it. The hardest match of her career. If Robin could do this she could do anything.

It was time to pair Frederick.

Of course, she had her doubts. Was it even possible to get Frederick to fall in love with someone? Especially if that person wasn't Chrom. She would find out by pairing him with the only person as dedicated to their country as he was. Say'ri. The brother complex might be a problem, though. Maybe some type of swordsmanship would work? It was an idea, but not a very good one. She filed it for a good plan B. Of course, she should probably get Frederick away from Chrom. . .

 _Later..._

Robin sighed, "Say'ri, how do you feel about Frederick?"

Say'ri closed her eyes, as though in thought, "Frederick the Wary? I suppose he is not a bad man, but his absolute devotion to Chrom is interesting," she smiled, "it is endearing."

Robin blinked, that was the first time she'd heard anyone say that, "So would you mind, say, going on a date with him?"

"Aye, I will."

Robin smiled, "Great! I'll send you the details later." The hard part was over, it was time to plan an unforgettable date.

 _Even later..._

Robin slammed her fists on the table, "Dammit, I will plan this." Needless to say, she was having trouble trying to get the two a good time. And she told them to meet in a couple of hours. This wasn't going too well. Maybe having them talk about cultural differences? That would make the most sense. . .

Robin shrugged, she had nothing to lose.

 _During the date..._

Frederick sat at the table Robin told him would be their's. She had been cryptic about who he was meeting with, but he supposed it didn't matter. Robin hadn't been wrong yet. Ok, it did matter. Just because Robin hadn't been wrong yet didn't mean she would never be wrong.

"Frederick the Wary?"

It had been a while since he heard that title, no matter how much it still applied, "Yes, milady?" Frederick said, turning to face his date, Say'ri, who was in traditional Chon'sin clothing, and she looked beautiful. Frederick smiled, "You look beautiful."

Say'ri smiled, although a light blush appeared on her cheeks, "Thank you, sir."

"Please, do not refer to me as such, your standing is higher than mine."

Say'ri chuckled, "In such situations, I think we are equal. Neither of us have much experience in dating, do we?"

Frederick nodded, "That is true. That being said, how do we go about dating?"

Say'ri smiled, "I do not know."

Frederick smiled, "Shall we find out together?"

"Aye, let's do that."

 _Some time later..._

Robin rubbed her temples, from what she heard, the date hadn't gone quite as planned but, nevertheless, it had done its job. Oh boy, the farther she went on, the harder it seemed to get. It would be worth it, she reminded herself. She was ensuring her own happiness through this, right?

Right.

Oh well, time to finally use the dartboard. Robin threw a dart. It landed between Gaius and Miriel. Robin sighed, time to use another dart, it landed in the wall. Robin's eyes widened, this was a dorm, she wasn't supposed to make any type of mess up. Wait, wait, it would be a small hole, no one would notice. Hopefully. One thing was certain: Robin would have to practice her aim. For now, she would flip a coin. Heads for Miriel, tails for Gaius.

The coin landed with tails facing her.

* * *

 **Q: here we go. Ah, this was kinda hard... what was I thinking with this as pairing? Who knows. And speaking of Gregor, I have made a few, erm, "executive" decisions, first: I'm not doing any spot pass/DLC characters, second: that pretty much means Basilio is the only one within the age range so... I think you can put two and two together. Well, next we have Gaius. How fun.**

 **Option 1:** Gaius x Ricken

 **Option 2:** Gaius x Libra

 **Option 3:** Gaius x Flavia

 **Poll. My page. You know what to do.**

 **Random question: would you want me to make something similar this? I.E. have a character play matchmaker under different (or maybe similar) circumstances. Probably also for FE:A as that's the only FE game I've played, or maybe for a different fandom. Basically, have you enjoyed this story?**


	8. Target 7: Gaius

Robin rubbed her exhausted eyes, a night of studying and planning had her not quite thinking right. This may have been why, by the next day, she put Gaius with Ricken. Apparently, she hadn't been tired enough not to plan it. It was too late to go back now, she decided. She really didn't want to deal with having to change plans that were already laid out, plus she had a couple of tests in harder classes and needed to study. Might as well let it play out. And hopefully ace these tests. Or at least pass.

 _Later..._

"Do you have any idea why Robin would want me to go out with _you_?" Ricken asked the thief next to him.

Gaius shrugged, "I'm as confused as you are, kid, but Robin probably had a reason for it."

Ricken sighed, "Can we get this over with?"

"What's your hurry, kid?"

"Stop calling me kid."

Gaius smirked, "Maybe when you stop acting like one."

Ricken opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it when he found he couldn't think of a rebuttal, "Would you at least tell me where we're going?"

Gaius glanced at him, "I thought you knew."

Ricken stopped, "Seriously?"

Gaius, once realizing the smaller had stopped, turned around to acknowledge him, "Seriously. Now what?"

"I don't know," Ricken looked around, trying to find some way to get out of the conundrum. "Is that. . . a," Ricken gasped, "it's a Miss Sugar Plum Ultimate Candy Emporium!"

"A what?" Honestly, all Gaius heard was candy.

Ricken grabbed his hand, "Let's go! Let's go!" It was as if all notion of growing up was lost on him, replaced with childlike wonder. He started sampling whatever he could without, well, stealing anything. Gaius went along for the ride, every once in while stuffing something in his pockets for later consumption.

When he realized Ricken had bags of candies neither he nor Gaius could pay for, he stopped the younder redhead, "Woah, kid, you need to pace yourself. Can you pay for that?"

Ricken immediately snapped back into reality, blushing as he realized what happened, "Sorry, I got ahead of myself. It was pretty childish of me."

"What's wrong with that?"

Ricken blinked, "What do you mean?"

Gaius smiled, "You're still a kid, you should be a little more childish than you are. Don't try to grow up so quickly."

Ricken avoided meeting the other's eyes, "Easy for you to say, I have a lot of responsibility on my shoulders."

Gaius frowned, "I did, too, kid. I lived on the streets most of my life."

"Oh," Ricken sighed, "I guess I still don't have a grasp on what it means to grow up."

Gaius chuckled, "No, but you don't have to. Just let yourself be a kid for a while."

Ricken comtemplated this, "Ok, I guess, and you can be a kid, too," he smiled.

Gaius found the younger's smile contagious, "C'mon, kid, let's go."

They were outside when Ricken realized it, "Uh, shouldn't we have paid for this?"

Gaius frowned, "Run, kid."

"What?"

"We're gonna run from some cops."

They could hear a car engine in the background and began sprinting, "How did I get myself into this mess?"

"I wasn't the one who took so much candy."

 _Even later..._

Robin chastised the two boys, since she was the one who had to bail them out, "What were you thinking? Ricken, I thought you were more responsible than this. And Gaius, you are this close to going to jail. Gods, I really hate having to do this again," she sighed exasperatedly.

The pair looked at each other, "We're sorry," they said.

Robin scowled, "Whatever, just don't do it again." She walked out, fully knowing they would do it again. That would no longer be her problem. When she got to her dorm she decided it was time for the dartboard, maybe get out some anger. But not before updating it. She pulled off Gaius and Ricken's portraits. She threw all the darts she had, probably decimating Libra's face in the process. She scowled, he didn't do anything wrong, of course it hit him. She took a pillow and screamed in it. Stupid boys, stupid love, stupid everything! Maybe she'd get to it when she wasn't so riled up.

* * *

 **Q: ho boy. I ended up doing the pairing I wanted to do because no one voted. I found out the reason for it though, and I will apologize. I'm sorry, I totally forgot about the one vote per poll rule, and have been reusing (but editing) the same poll. I'm so, so sorry for that. Honestly, I thought you guys just hated me (which I wouldn't blame you) but that was on me.**

 **Option 1:** Libra x Lon'qu

 **Option 2:** Libra x Anna

 **Option 3:** Libra x Cherche

 **A _new_ poll is on my page. Please vote on it as I beg forgiveness. **


	9. Target 8: Libra

Libra and Anna, Robin thought it was an interesting combination. They probably would, too. Money hungry Anna, and believer Libra. Wasn't there something about money being the root of evil? Robin couldn't remember, she didn't talk to Libra about his faith much, it could've been something else for all she knew. Now, how to cater to their tastes? Anna would definitely appreciate something finer, if only as a way to show off money, but Libra would definitely prefer something more humble. Maybe something charitable? Not like Robin knew. Maybe she should just save it for later, after all, she had been working hard, she could definitely use a break. . .

 _Meanwhile..._

Anna had sat through an entire theological discusion between Libra, one of the most devout people she knew, and Henry, who was, well, the opposite. If you asked her why, she would've shrugged. She wasn't sure how she got herself into this, but she had practically been forced to stay. Whenever she tried to leave, one of the males would ask for her opinion on something, only to be cut off by the other. It was finally over, but she had to talk to Libra about their agreement before she could leave, much to her chagrin.

"Would you mind if we rescheduled?" Libra asked.

Anna would've said yes, but the look on Libra's face actually worried her. It could easily effect business, and, if she was being completely honest with herself, she had grown to respect, maybe even like, the priest. "We need to settle some stuff, namely all the unauthorized discounts, but it can wait. You seem to have something your mind, so what's going on?" Anna said.

Libra sighed, and, although he wondered why she put off the money talk, he decided to take the chance, "I feel as though my faith were growing stagnant."

"What," it came out as more of a statement than a question, but Anna was curious at the sudden change.

"I am starting to have doubts. . ." Libra trailed off, leaving something unsaid.

"Isn't that normal? We all have our times of doubt."

"You never seem to doubt the power of money," Libra shot, "I'm sorry for snapping."

Anna frowned, "I do, sometimes. As much as I love it, money can't solve mental health problems or fix relationships."

"Well, no, but it seems to do more for you than anyone in the church has done for me."

"So, that's what's got you down," Anna giggled, "it's kind of funny, you're always telling me not to put too much faith in money, but maybe you shouldn't put too much faith in people!"

Libra winced, "I don't put much faith in many people, however, I stand by what I said."

"Of course you do! If people can't believe in themselves, what can they believe in?"

"They can believe in others," Libra replied.

They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Do you believe in me?" Anna asked.

Libra smiled, "Yes."

"Well, do you wanna go out with me?"

Libra chuckled, "That seems off topic."

Anna smiled, "I guess it is, but you should answer quickly, I'm a fickle girl y'know."

"I know," Libra replied, "but I would certainly enjoy it."

"Then it's a date. Just don't think I've let you off the hook for losing profit."

"I would never expect anything else."

 _Later..._

"Wait, what? You're telling me that Libra and Anna have actually been together?" Robin skeptically said. "No, it's not that I don't believe you. . . Fine, fine, goodbye, Maribelle."

Robin sighed, ripped off the pictures from her dartboard, and shot one. Of course, it landed on Lon'qu, the only person she wasn't actually worried about. She would figure out who to pair him with later. She had a game to finish (and a bunch of players to beat).

* * *

 **Q: I feel like this is getting a little serious. Whoops. After I finish this, I'll probably have a male!Robin version. It probably won't be by vote though. Sorry. Anywho, it's time Lon'qu**

 **Option 1:** Lon'qu x Flavia

 **Option 2:** Lon'qu x Vaike

 **Option 3:** Lon'qu x Kellam

 **Poll's on my page. Still sorry for last time's mix up.**


	10. Target 9: Lon'qu

Robin looked at her papers, almost done, just a little more. She sighed, all the work was starting to get to her, but there wasn't much school left. There also won't very many people left. Who was next? That's right, it was Lon'qu. She would put him with Flavia. Well, putting him with the other was a pretty crude way of describing it. She knew she couldn't get them to actually, you know, get together. Hopefully, a gentle nudge would be enough to get the ball rolling. . .

 _Later..._

Lon'qu had just finished fencing practice. He was tired, sweaty and still had work to do. Everyone else had already left, he was the one with the dedication to the sport, after all. That was when a woman appeared before him.

Flavia picked up a foil, glancing at the only other student still in the room, "En garde," she said, readying her stance.

Lon'qu jumped at the sound, "No," he muttered.

Flavia closed the distance between them, tapping his back with her sword, "Why not? I know you want to beat Basilio."

Lon'qu scowled, "Get away, woman," he turned swiftly, knocking the foil out of her hand.

Flavia laughed, "Good job, now fight me."

Lon'qu's expression turned more sour than usual, "Hmph, fine. But only once."

Flavia smirked, "We'll see about that."

 _Even later..._

Lon'qu was panting, unlike Flavia, who seemed fine, despite all the rounds they went. Then again, Flavia had the advantage of coming in after practice, when Lon'qu was already exhausted.

"Not bad," Flavia said, a smirk on her face.

Lon'qu grunted, "Once more."

"No," Flavia flatly replied.

"Why? You were the one intent on fighting."

"You're tired, you won't last another round," Flavia said, "Basilio said you good, and the oaf was right for once."

"Fight me one more time," Lon'qu snapped.

"Why? You have no chance of winning."

"You shouldn't be so confident."

Flavia chuckled, "Fine. But on one condition, if I win you go on a date with me."

Lon'qu reeled, but closed his eyes in thought, ". . . Fine. En garde."

Flavia won.

 _Even later than that..._

Robin smiled, taking the pair off her list. She knew that would work. Only eight people to go until she got to herself. She could hardly wait. It was almost over. She sighed, though the number dwindled, it would still be a while. Time to get started on the next one. The dart landed on the ever invisible Kellam.

* * *

 **Q: it's true! There's only five chapters left! Then will be the male!Robin version. Minus the voting, except maybe for maybe Robin himself. Haha, next up is Kellam. Let's have fun.**

 **Option 1:** Kellam x Stahl

 **Option 2:** Kellam x Miriel

 **Option 3:** Kellam x Nowi

 **As usual, the poll will be on my page.**


	11. Target 10: Kellam

Robin smiled, Kellam and Miriel. Maybe she could figure out why Kellam seemed to disappear. Knowing Miriel, she wouldn't rest until she did. Robin chuckled.

Perfect.

 _Later..._

Robin looked around for Kellam. Where was he? It wasn't like him to be late. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, swiftly turning around, trying to figure out who it was.

"Robin, it's me," Kellam said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Robin replied, "I didn't notice you."

Kellam sighed, "I figured as much."

"Truly fascinating," Miriel said, "such phenomona has been unrecorded."

Kellam gave a small smile, "Hello, Miriel."

"Greetings, Kellam," Miriel replied, "do you have any idea what could cause this?"

"Well, it might be connected to my childhood."

"Fascinating," Miriel paused, thinking, "come, we must research this," she grabbed his hand, "I will accompany you to observe this."

Kellam frowned, troubled, "Um, everywhere?"

"Yes."

"I, um, would you, could you not follow me to the. . bathroom?" Kellam stuttered, flustered.

Miriel blushed, "Erm, no, that would be uncouth. Shall we begin?"

"Sure," Kellam muttered.

Miriel smiled, "Then begin recounting any anomalies of your childhood that would cause this."

"Ok, but can we get some lunch? I'm getting hungry."

"Very well, I, too, need sustinance around this time."

"Well, I was a rowdy kid. . ." Kellam began, continuing on as the pair left.

Robin smiled, "Mission accomplished."

"What mission?"

Robin jumped at the sudden voice, turning around to see who it was, "Oh, Stahl, you scared me."

"Sorry, I was about to get lunch with Kellam, have you seem him?" Stahl replied.

Robin frowned, "Oh, uh, no. W-would you rather have lunch with me?" she thought quickly.

"No, it's fine."

Robin reeled, "What." Most of the boys would have fought to get the chance to go on some semblence of a date.

"I can tell you don't want to," Stahl replied, "you're likely trying to distract me from something. Did Kellam get a girlfriend?"

Robin sighed, "I, well, sort of. I kind of set him up with Miriel."

Stahl frowned, "You've been setting people up a lot. Why?"

"I've just been trying to get my own love life started."

"By putting everyone in pairs?"

"Well, yeah."

"You realize you could've just asked her out.

Robin glanced at him, "It's not that easy."

"Why not?" Stahl replied, "I'm sure everyone would understand."

Robin sighed, of course it was that easy, it was always that easy, she just complicated things, "It's too late, I'm almost done. And you know what? You're next."

Stahl smiled, "Ok, but can you not make it so random? Some of these have been really strange. . ."

"Everyone's been happy, haven't they?" Robin smiled.

"Well, yeah. But it's been weird seeing couples like Olivia and Tharja around."

"Fine, fine," she got up to leave, "thanks, Stahl."

"You're welcome," Stahl sighed after Robin left. He knew she would do something weird. But it was nice to see she was having fun.

* * *

 **Q: Stahl was the first guy I married in game. I'm kinda partial to him... oh yeah! That male!Robin version is out. I'd like it if you took a look at it but you don't have to. It seems like chapters are getting shorter as we're winding down...**

 **Option 1:** Stahl x Donnel

 **Option 2:** Stahl x Cherche

 **Option 3:** Stahl x Nowi

 **Poll's on my page so please vote.**


	12. Target 11: Stahl

Robin smiled, she was so close, so close to being done. It was time to do Stahl. She knew he already had a good relationship with Cherche. . .

 _Later..._

Stahl smiled, "Thanks for coming, Cherche."

Cherche returned the smile, "Thank you for inviting me. It's my first time going to a Ylissean festival."

"I know. You're going to take me to a Valmese festival later, right?"

"Of course, but first let's enjoy this festival."

"Yes, let's, they have some great food!"

Cherche giggled, "Food is all you think about, isn't it?"

Stahl frowned, "No, I think about you a lot," Stahl blushed, "oh, oh gods, I said that out loud, please forget what I just said, I didn't mean, I mean, I did mean, oh!"

Cherche smiled, "It's fine, Stahl, I think about you a lot, too. You're one of my best friends."

Stahl gave a small smile, "Yeah, you, too, but, um, is that. . . nevermind."

"Are you sure? This seems a lot like a date to me."

"If that's what you want it to be," Stahl said, even though he did want it to be a date.

Cherche's smile seemed brighter, "I would like that. I would like that a lot."

"Than we should get started. What do you want to do first?"

"What do you recommend?"

"They have some great food," Stahl said, drooling just thinking about it.

Cherche giggled, "Of course the first thing you think about is food."

"I like to enjoy the finer things in life," Stahl replied.

"If that's the case would you like to ride Minerva sometime?"

"Oh, I don't know if I should. . ." Stahl tralied off, wary of the wyvern.

"Don't worry, Minerva won't eat you," Cherche replied.

"If you say so," Stahl nervously replied.

"Come on, let's enjoy the festival."

"Yeah, maybe we could, you know, get some food?"

Cherche giggled, "Sure, I'm looking forward to having some Ylissean delicacies."

"I won't disappoint. I mean, we won't disappoint," Stahl quickly corrected himself.

"I doubt you would," Cherche slid her hand into his, and they enjoyed the festival together.

 _Even later..._

Robin smiled, she was close. So close. Only two more! She was getting excited. As usual, she tore the pictures off her dartboard, picked up a dart and threw it. It landed on Donnel. One of the last two boys. The thought made her smile, not much longer now. Not much longer at all.

* * *

 **Q: ah, yes. Like Robin, I, too, am excited for the end of this. Don't get me wrong, I loved writing this, it's been fun, or I wouldn't have made a male!Robin one (which still needs some pairing suggestions).**

 **Option 1:** Donnel x Nowi

 **Option 2:** Donnel x Sully

 **Option 3:** Donnel x Vaike

 **Poll's on my page, I'd appreciate it if you voted on it.**


	13. Target 12: Donnel

Robin smiled, after Donnel, the only one left would be Vaike. She was looking forward to it, only one left, only one. . .

She should get started on Donnel's date.

 _Later..._

Donnel hummed, walking down the streets, he was supposed to meet Sully at a cafe in half an hour, but it was nice to just walk around town. He wasn't used to all the people, the shops, the buildings. It was strange and foreign to him, a little farmboy, and he loved listening to Sully talk animatedly about her life in the city. Of course, he would tell her about life on the farm, the animals, especially horses. Sully loved horses. Donnel. . . didn't. He and Sully were different in a lot of ways, and, honestly, he had a crush on her, but why would a wealthy city girl like her like some poor country boy like him? Robin knew, somehow, about his little crush and encouraged him to act on it. He did and, surprisingly - at least to him - Sully agreed. So here he was, walking to a cafe in some of his best clothes (you were supposed to get dressed up for dates, right?) wondering why she would say yes, how to act, normal things.

"Hey, Donny!"

"Sully! Yer early," Donnel jumped, turning to see Sully in a dress, "gosh, ya look great! I don't have anythin' that looks nearly as good."

Sully chuckled, "I wish I was in something more comfortable, but Sumia got excited when I told her I was going on a date."

"That makes sense, I was surprised when I saw ya," Donnel said, quickly realizing his mistake, "not that ya couldn't dress yerself up."

Sully smiled, "It's ok Donny, better than 'Sir Ma'am.' "

Donnel blushed, "Yeah. . . sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine, let's get on with the date."

"Yeah, uh, what d'ya want? I'll pay," Donnel said.

Sully raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that? This is a pretty nice place, stuff'll be expensive."

"I'm sure," Donnel said, and he was. . . until he saw the bill.

"Really, Donny? That's a lot of money," Sully said, knowing Donnel's situation, it would be hard for him to pay.

"Y-yeah," Donnel took out his wallet and frowned.

Sully took out hers, "I'll pay."

"Really? Ain't the guy supposed to pay?"

Sully rolled her eyes, "So what? You're a full time college student without a job. I get some cash from my parents."

Donnel smiled, "I do feel bad about makin' ya pay."

"You can pay me back in more dates, and some more of your stories," Sully replied, smiling.

Donnel's smile widened, "So ya liked it? Goin' out with me?"

Sully smiled, "Of course, Donnel, I've wanted to for a while, but you beat me to it."

Donnel smiled, his cheeks flushed, "I'm darn glad I did! I really like ya, Sully, and I wanna spend more time with ya!"

Sully laughed, "I'd like that Donny."

 _Even later..._

Robin smiled, another job well done. She knew Sully liked Donnel already, so it was pretty easy to get them together. Well, if you call all the time spent to get Donnel some more confidence easy. Now, Vaike was the only one left.

* * *

 **Q: well, I wanted to finish before Fates came out but you see how well that's going... Anywho, Vaike's the last one. You know what that means?**

 **Option 1:** Vaike x Nowi

 **Option 2:** Vaike x Tiki

 **Please note:** _whoever is not paired with Vaike gets paired with Robin_

 **Please keep that in mind when voting.**


	14. Final target: Vaike

Of all the couples she did, Vaike had to be hardest, and it wasn't because he was last. No, it was because he was stubborn. He didn't want to let go.

Robin was so done with his stupid advances and finally (finally!) she would be rid of him. Nowi, she would put him with Nowi. It would be great. . . Probably.

 _Later..._

"Thanks, Vaike, I really love playing with you!" Nowi smiled.

Vaike chuckled, "Teach is happy to help. It's tons of fun playing around."

Nowi beamed, "Most people just call it childish, I'm glad you like it!"

"Well, 'ol Teach thinks it's good to cut loose sometimes. It usually involves more alcohol, har har."

"You really shouldn't drink, it's bad for your health," Nowi chided.

"That's what they say to get kids like you not to do it."

". . . I'm older than you."

Vaike frowned, "Oh, yeah, you are aren't'cha?"

Nowi rolled her eyes, "I bet I'm smarter than you, too."

"Hey! I know I ain't the smartest person around but I ain't dumb!"

Nowi giggled, "Ok, ok, if you say so."

"Wha'd'ya mean 'if you say so'?" Vaike growled, "I'm smarter than I look."

"Prove it," Nowi said, smiling.

"Ask me anything! I'll prove it!"

Nowi laughed, "What's the cubed root of 216?"

Vaike frowned, ok maybe he wasn't as smart as he thought, "Er, it's uh, um. . ."

"It's six!" Nowi smiled.

"That ain't fair! I'm not good at math!"

"Then what are you good at?"

"Sports! The Vaike is very athletic!" Vaike said, proudly.

"So you know a lot about sports?" Nowi asked.

"Yep! But enough about my smartness, aren't we on a date?"

Nowi giggled, "I think you mean intelligence."

Vaike scowled, "Whatever, let's go eat, I'm starvin'!"

Nowi pouted, "I wanted to play some more! We only have so much time before you die!"

"We can play after dinner! And wha'd'ya mean 'before you die'? I know ya came from a long-livin' family but I could outlive ya."

Nowi shrugged, "I doubt it, but c'mon! Let's eat and get back to playing!"

"Yeah! Now you're talkin'! I know a great place nearby!" Vaike ran ahead of her.

Nowi sighed when he was out of hearing range, "I don't think you'll outlive a thousand year old dragon," she smiled sadly, "but maybe this time you will."

"Hey! You comin'!"

Nowi smiled, this time, she would spend as much time as she could, "Yeah!" She bounded to catch up with him. This time, she wouldn't let him go so easily.

* * *

 **Q: whoops. That took a while. I know there's usually a little Robin time but I think this chapter is good without it. Anywho, next chapter is the last chapter! Haha, I still need pairs for the male!Robin one...**


	15. Robin's date

Robin smiled, she was done. The final person to pair was herself, and the only person she had left was Tiki. If she was being totally honest, she did have some feelings for the girl, but they were more platonic than romantic. . . At least they probably were.

It was almost too bad, but maybe it would work. At least, it would if Tiki didn't hold the personal question dream thing against her. (How did that even work?)

 _Later..._

Tiki raised an eyebrow at the request, "You want to go on a date with me?"

Robin nodded, "Yes. That's exactly what I want!"

"Hm, that hag from my dream looked an awful lot like you. . ."

"Haha, does that matter anymore? That was years ago!"

"Was it? It feels as though it was more recent. . ."

"No," it was a couple of weeks ago, not that Robin would admit that, "I wouldn't ask such personal questions if you were uncomfortable with that!" At least, she wouldn't if Tiki was awake. It was probably a bad idea to lie to Naga's voice, but that could be dealt with later. Probably.

"Hm, I'll go."

Robin, surprised, beamed, "Thank you! You won't regret it!" Probably.

 _Even later..._

Tiki wondered how and why Robin reserved a table at an expensive, high-demand restaurant comsidering neither of them particularly enjoyed such stuffy atmospheres, but she supposed it didn't matter too much.

"You look beautiful," were the first words out of Robin's mouth when she saw Tiki.

"Thank you. You look great as well," Tiki returned the compliment, not quite meaning it. Robin _did_ look good but that was actually pretty normal, but instead of flattering her figure, the dress seemed to do the opposite.

"Thanks, I borrowed it from Lissa," that explained it, "I didn't have anything so last minute."

"You didn't expect me to agree?"

Robin chuckled, "I didn't. I know I'm not anyone's first choice."

"I wouldn't say that. I'm here with you aren't I?" Tiki noticed Robin's rather large blush and smiled, "I'm sure there are plenty of people who would love to date you."

"Are you one of those people?"

"Yes," Tiki said, causing Robin's blush to somehow become larger than it already was, "I suppose I am."

"So, would you like to go on another date sometime?"

"Hm, perhaps, if I get to plan it. This atmosphere is a bit uncomfortable for both of us isn't it?"

"Well, you're not wrong," Robin reluctantly admitted, "I just don't have that much experience dating. You know how most of our friends are."

Tiki chuckled, "Yes. Say'ri has had some. . . interesting stories about Frederick."

Robin smiled, "Chrom often complains about him. He goes to such extremes sometimes."

"More often than not, from what I've heard," Tiki laughed.

"Have you heard about the time Frederick got a picture of Chrom naked to 'boost morale' for finals?" Robin laughed, "it was hilarious! Chrom ran around everyone's dorms trying to get rid of them!"

"I thought that was an exaggeration. He actually did it?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah and-"

"Ma'am, you are causing a disturbance," a waiter quickly silenced her.

"Oh, sorry," Robin blushed, embarrassed.

Tiki smiled, "We can continue later. I have plenty stories of my own."

Robin smiled, "I look forward to hearing them."

* * *

 **Q: ... I'm finally finished! Haha, this chapter took forever to get out. I'm pretty much procrastinating life at this point... I graduate high school in less than two months so I've been freaking out... *sighs***

 **Anywho, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, voted, etc. This was a fun little thing, and I should really update the male!Robin one... Enough about that! The idea for this actually came from a couple of places, first being a manga called _I'm the main character of a harem manga but I'm gay so everyday is hell_ , which was funny and fanfic author Kayi Rowling's _You are a disaster!_ which kinda gave me the matchmaking idea... That's all from me.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
